A Whole New World
by Kakakashi girl 15
Summary: Albany,Eddie,Brandon,and Tiffany are transfferred into the realm of the Gorillaz and chaos fills Kong when Albany is kidnapped by one of the members!Especially when it is the one person Albany wished didn't like her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Gorillaz.But the other characters are based on my friends.**

Albany,Tiffany,Bandon,and Eddie,all stood in shock at the people in front of them.The animated band known as the Gorillaz stood before them.The band had just pulled them all into Albany's T.V and things were about to get confusing and perverted.

"Well Tiffany,I knew you were a Murdoc clone but I didn't think you two would look that much alike."Albany commented under her breath.Both Murdoc and 2D finally noticed Albany and bcame rather friendly with her."Hello love,"theyboth said at the same time."Um,I have a boyfriend and you two aren't my type."Albany said worriedly as she backed away from the two slowly."Not to mention your age,"replied Tiffany whom was now looking at Murdoc rather fondly.Then she gave Albany a mine so dont mess with him look."You want him you can have the freak; Just get those two away from me!"Albany said as she jumped behind Tiffany in hopes of not being to close to the two animated men.

Now that she thought of it...Everyone was now animated.It is really a weird feeling when a person can smell,feel,and walk around in a two dimensional realm."I'd hate to break up this coversation but why did you pull us into the television?"Asked Brandon."yeah,and what video are we in!"Tiffany suddenly shouted."Don't you know Feel Good Inc. when you see it?"Piped up Russel."Well,we liked the way the girls looked.We wanted to know if they would sing with us,"Murdoc said as he got closer to Albany."Listen old man,if you know whats good for you then you will not come an inch closer to me!"That didn't help because he just moved forward.

Suddenly,Albany grabbed his base guitar and smashed it in his face!"Think before you act you miserable excuse for a cartoon!"She shouted as she smashed it into his stomach and caused him to fall over backwards."cheese!"Eddie shouted as he devoured Murdocs' guitar as if it was snack food."That wasn't cheese,"commented Brandon under his breath."Whatever,let's just help with the video so we can have some fun with these guys,"commented Tiffany."Albany can dance with me!"Suggested Murdoc."Not in your-Wait a second...How do you now my name?Because I never introduced myself."She said with a weary expression on her face."This is an animated world,love.Every character has to know the other characters name."Murdoc said as he dragged Albany to the spot where he dances and plays guitar."Tiffany,your'e the one who wants to freak the freak!Now do something!Anything!"She shouted as she tried to pull away from the old,scary,stinky,man.

Tiffany,thinking the toture Albany's going through is hillarious,decided to ignore her and start singing with 2-D.suddenly their duet entered the room as Eddie and Brandon sat in the shadows of the building and watched the two girls silently.Albany gave up and started dancing the only way she knew how;Moshpit style.Some of the passed out people woke up and started dancing with her and all the bashing and swirving and whatnot surrounded Murdoc as he played his Guitar.

Suddenly,everything went silent as Noodle began strumming her own Guitar.Everyone stopped what they were doing as Tiffany and 2-d began singing the next part.Afterwards,they all livened back up as the song came to an outstanding end.Albany and the others halted their dancing as silence filled the room once more until Murdoc spoke."That was great!Where did you learn to dance like that!"He said to Albany."None of your buisness now can we go back home?"She retorted."No!"Cried the other three in unision."C'mon guys,what if my parents start worrying about us?"She asked."Well,I don't think we care all that much about your parents,"Tiffany said as she hugged Murdoc.Secretly Albany hoped Tiffany could keep that creep away from her.

* * *

**Well,next chapter will be about ****something but you will have to review to find out and at least three reviews would be nice too while your'e at it!**


	2. chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Gorillaz.**

After hanging out at Kong with the band.Everyone decided it was time to go back.One by one the Gorillaz used some sort of remote to make the others go back to the three dimensional world until it came to Albany."Ok ,you can let me leave now,"she commented.2-D was about to press the leave button when MUrdoc grabbed the remote and knocked Albany unconcious.Albany woke up in a small dark room that smelled of beer."Drat it all!I've been kidnapped by that freak!"She shouted aloud."So your'e up?"Asked a familliar voice.

"Yes...and unfortunately I am neither dreaming this or dead,"Albany said sarcasticly as she got up off the floor and knocked the crap out of Murdocs head with one of her fists."what was that for!"He yelled."Kidnapping me bitch and unless you let me go home right now then there's going to be alot more of it!"She shouted angrily."Your always so angry..I just like it.Figured it be more fun around here with you love."He commented."Oh really?I get the feeling you want something else and believe me you aren't getting it!"Albany continued.

"Look if you don't believe me then just stay for a few days at Kong and I'll prove I don't want to do something like that."He said."I don't believe you and I don't want to stay in this dump!"Albany shouted as she threw a sneak punch at his stomach."You know for a girl you can sure knock the wind out of people."He joked as he grabbed her fists."Sneaky bastard,"she muttered under her breath."Let me make this easy for you.You are going to stay here and play nice or I'll bring your friends back here and kill them one by one in front of you!"He shouted."Fine then I'll stay in this craphole but I don't do chores and I am not going to like it here,"Albany muttered."good and I am glad you see it my way now."Retorted Murdoc."Is there any spare rooms in Kong that I can use?"Shee asked."Yes,but I don't want the others knowing your here so you can sleep on the sofa."Unless you want to sleep in my room,"He said with a sly look on his face."Sofa it is then!"She said with a rather worried and scared look on her face.His room is one place she hoped to never see.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Gorillaz.**

**Authors note:Thank you those whom reviewed.To clear thing's up though.I am not in love with Murdoc...The pen name says it all.Thanks to lil lyon ****and 2D's angel and Murdocs demon(sorry if I got the names wrong)for the requested three reviews.**

Albany was about to go to sleep on the sofa against her good judgment because she was tired when there was a knock on MUrdocs door."demonic cleaning crew,"seemed to muffle it's way through the door and into the winnebago."Idiot in the cape there's some one at the door rambling about a cleaning crew,"Albany called to Murdoc whom was admiring himself wearing a cape in the bathroom mirror."It's Charlie the demon.He cleans this place for me so let the little git in."He called back to Albany while ignoring the cape comment.

She opened the door and in walked a cute little blue demon that only had a pair of shorts and a pair of fake cow ears for clothes."Aww,it is so cute!"Albany shouted as she hugged the tiny demon thing."Ok, I see how you are.You'll be all buddy like with a demon but you can't stand a sex god."Commented Murdoc."And with very good reason,"retorted Albany whom was pointing at the man whom was now prancing around like an idiot in nothing but his underwear and cape.

"She's got you there boss!"Joked the little blue demon."By the way miss,my name is Charlie and I would be honored to know your name."Albany blushed slightly."At least some one here is a gentleman and my name is Albany,"She joked."It's an honor to meet you and I am guessing Murdoc kidnapped you?"Charlie asked."How'd you ever guess?"Albany asked in return."Usually the girls don't last that long...you're one of the lucky ones I am afraid,"he commented."Afraid is right,this freak won't leave me alone!"Albany commented."Maybe Murdoc wordoc fell in true love.Aww."Joked Charlie as he started to pick up the junk on the floor and throw it into the garbage where it belonged.

"Shut up,wordoc isn't even a word!"Murdoc shouted from the bathroom."I certainly hope he isn't.If that's the case I am doomed to live in this tiny place forever!"Albany said worriedly."Your'e still staying here forever!So get used to it,"Murdoc said as he rushed into the living room and hugged Albany."You will distance yourself from me right now you freak or I'll slug you harder than before!"Albany shouted as she pushed him off her while flashing a warning glare that even Murdoc cowered at the sight of.

"Don't forgot love,I have your friends lives in the palm of my hands!"He shouted at her trying to defend himself."You can't kill them if your'e the one dead!"Threatened Albany as she grabbed him by his capes collar.  
"I like it when you get angry..it attracts me,"He whispered into her closest ear."I don't care what you think my attitude is but I will not betouched in any weird fuzzy moment kind of way by a freak like you!"She shouted.

"Charlie,do you see the way this chick speaks her mind when she's mad and glows like fire?It's the hottest damn thing I've ever seen.That's why she stays here and she isn't going to leave any time soon wether she wants to or not so you better get used to her being around."Murdoc said as he did the absolutely unthinkable;he kissed Albany on the cheek.

It took her a few seconds to realize what just happened but when she did the sound of Murdocs deafening scream from getting the bitch slap of his life time could be heard from nine miles away.All poor Charlie could do was stand there amazed while Albany glared at Murdoc with so much tension and hate that it was almost like her eyes where on fire from rage.Murdoc finally stopped screaming and grabbed Albanys hands and kissed her again.Only this time it was on the lips."Yuck!Gross!Get freak repelent!Get a doctor!"Joked Charlie as hescrubbed the toilet."No Charlie,what he needs is a worse bitch slap!"Said Albany as she tried to free her hands from his grasp.When she didn't succeed at getting free then she pushed head butted her kidnapper into the nearest wall.Unfortunately he didn't loose his grip."Let me go!"She shouted."No!"Shouted Murdoc."Your'e the first person I actually like so I don't understand why you can't accept that!"He whispered angrily in her left ear."Because I am simply not interested in cape wearing idiots that run around in their underwear,"She muttered under her breath.

For once,Murdoc finally understood the air of his ways.Even if it was just for a monment.Albany didn't like him because he tried to force her to stay because he was in love with her.But she didn't love him and now she was angry."This must be how all those women I kicked out felt...Albany,please forgive me.I promised not to try anything on you and here I am kissing you."Hewhisperd disapointedly as he hugged her.This time making sure to distance himself from her so she wouldn't be angry."I still want you to stay here with me but I am not going to threaten your friends lives.Just stay here.I never really had a friend and you are the only one I could relate to.You're always angry and sarcastic.It's like your'e my friend.I am so sorry."Murdoc said as he did something that is yet again unthinkable;Murdoc was crying!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Gorillaz.**

"Suck it in you wuss!"Albany said trying to get Murdoc to stop crying.She has seen many unbelievable things but this was by far the most shocking to ever happen in front of her eyes."I can't!"Murdoc retorted still balling his mismatched eyes out."For crying out loud you're Murdoc Niccals...the baddest damn goth to ever play a bass now suck it up old man!"She said with a look of pure disbelief on her face."Really?"Murdoc asked as he wiped his tears away."In case you haven't noticed you kidnapped me and probably drink and get laid every night.Then I am here to tell you that fits the perfect bad boy discription but crying is for wimps and losers.

"I don't want to be a wimp but I also don't want to be the bad guy anymore,"Murdoc whispered."Sorry,I can't help you with changing your image;That job is meant for you alone."Albany said to the tear stained old man."You are already almost completely out of character right now with this crying bull shit.That's a good sighn."Joked Charlie."Is there any possible way we can change the subject?"Albany asked."Is there any possible way you'll kiss me?"Murdoc asked hopefully.

"Okay,if you turn into my boyfriend then maybe."She retorted."I take that as a no,"Murdoc joked."I can't believe I am saying this but I am glad to see the old Murdoc back so soon!"Albany said happily."Me to miss Albany,"commented Charlie whom was now done cleaning the winnebago."Good night Miss Albany and good night boss,"Charlie said as he hugged Albany then walked out the door.

"He's a nice little demon.He's cute too."She joked."Yeah,believe it or not,his lifes dream is to become human."commented Murdoc."What's yours?"Albany asked curiously."Well,mine's always been to find some one I can relate to that doesn't mind my religion.And I think I might of found that person."He said."Please tell me you aren't going to get mushy again."Albany said sarcasticly."No,but can you tell me something?Would you mind if I told you I was a satanist?"He asked."I don't mind at all.If you want to burn in hell for eternity then it's none of my buisness.I try not to judge people by religion."She answered.Murdoc just smiled as he took a seat on the sofa."What now?Is it something I said?Stop smiling like a freak already!"Albany commented."I've got to go to sleep anyway.Good night Albany."Murdoc said as he got up and went to his room.Albany decided sleep was in order as well.

The next morning Albany woke up to the smell of sizzling bacon and buttered pancakes."Good morning miss Albany,"Charlie called from the kitchen."Good morning Charlie and breakfast smells delicious."She called to him from the sofa."Sorry Murdoc isn't here.He told me to tell you that he has a bloody photo shoot and won't be back till late.He also said that I should stay here in case you wanted anyhing."Charlie said as he walked into the sofa and handed her a plate full of food."That is un-naturally nice of him.I thought he threw every girl out after a full day of staying here."She said."I thought that to but he's taken a liking to you I guess,"Charlie said as he took a seat on the sofa next to Albany.

"But I haven't done anything except be mean to him,"She commentd."That's probably why he wants to keep you here,"said Charlie.That's when an amazing idea struck Charlie."Miss Albany,lets have a contest to see who has the better singing voice.It'll be fun."Suggested Charlie whom turned the recording device in his pocket on.If he could get her to sing and then play the tape to Murdoc.He wasn't sure why he wanted to this but his instincts just told him to."Well,I guess one verse couldn't hurt anyone."She said as she began to sing in a beautiful voice that filled the room.

_Out of the ashes we shall rise.And lead on a life of better lives.Lets pick up the pieces of our town.The burning buildings tear them down._

"Miss Albany,you have the voice of an angel."Commented Charlie whom stopped the recording device because he didn't want to use up any more room on it."Thank you Charlie,"she said.Suddenly,the door swung open and in walked a pretty pissed Murdoc."The blokes cancelled the bloody photo shoot and forgot to call about it,"he shouted as he slammed the door shut and took the last space of room on the sofa."Boss,you just missed the sound of miss Albanys amazing singing."Damn it,that's another thing I wanted that I won't get."Murdoc muttered under his breath."Miss Albany,I think I dropped a twenty dollar bill outside by accident.Will you please go get it for me?"Asked Charlie.

Without hesitating,Albany ran outside to find Charlies money for him."Boss,I recorded her singing so you could here it but I don't think she should know I did so here's the tape."Charlie said as he handed the cassete from the recording device to Murdoc."Thanks alot Charlie.I will listen to it when she's asleep."He said to Charlie as he hid the tape in his pocket."So you are planning to keep her here another night?"Charlie asked."I plan on keeping her here forever."Retorted Murdoc."But why?You usually throw the girl out by the first night."Commented Charlie."Albany is just diffrent, alright."Murdoc muttered.

"Yeah,you haven't nailed her like almost every other girl in this stinking place.And it would be nice if you didn't try to.She is to decent to be involved with stuff llike that."Charlie said before Albany walked back in and handed him his twenty dollar bill."Well,I guess you both should know,the reason I haven't done anything with Albany is becuase she won't let me.I simply kissed her on the cheek and she went balistic and you can imagine what would happen if I did that!I'd be found dead in a ditch somewhere!"commented Murdoc through clenched teeth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Gorillaz.I also don't own Gundam Wing.**

"I guess I am going to be here a long while,"Albany said under her breath."Look Albany,I know you want to go home but please stay,"asked Murdoc."I'll even tell the rest of the band you're still here and you can have your own room,"suggested Murdoc."If I become unhappy in any kind of way or you try anything then can I go home?"Albany asked."Yes,"he said as he hugged her."Ok,and one more tiny thing.All this hugging has to stop."She continued."It's a deal,"He said as he and Albany walked to Kong to tell the others that she was kidnapped and now would be staying with them.

"What do you mean kidnapped!"Russels voice rang through the halls of Kong."Murdoc san..this is low even for you,"muttered Noodle."Guys,I kind of already knew about this,"Muttered 2d."You mean to tell us that you were in on this 2d!"Shouted Russel and Noodle together."Well you both know how Murdoc is.He threatened me Russle."2d explained."Look everyone...I know what I did id wrong and that I don't give a flying shit but Albany is going to stay here as long as she is happy.That and as long as I am happy."Commented Murdoc."Muds,does this girl really make you happy?"Russel asked in a more calm tone."Yes,"is al he could manage to mutter.That's when sudden memory hit Albany."Umm,I have a date tonight!Oh crap!I can't just stand up Maxie!"Shouted Albany whom franticly started running in circles.

"Whose Maxie?"Murdocs voice boomed."Well,I suppose you would call him death and Noodle would call him shingami but I call him Maxie because his name is Duo Maxwell."Albany stated sarcasticly."Let me guess,that is your boyfriend?"Murdoc retorted."Well,in case you haven't noticed...I like certain dark people;Just not you."Albany shot back."Oh shit!That's a gundam pilot!Why didn't you tell me that!"cried Murdoc."I didn't tell you because it's none of your buisness,"she shouted rather loudly."He can't get to this place can he?"Noodle asked curiously."Well,he has the technology to and I am late for our date so yes Noodle."Albany answered.

Just then,four giant metal machines with unbelievable weaponry dropped out of the sky and slowly drifted down into Kong studios.The smallest one was the first to have its hatch open.Out walked Brandon with a proud smirk on his face."Albany,I am now the pilot of Tallgeese!"He cried in joy."This is the greatest day of my life!"He continued.

The second machine opened to reveal Eddie whom immediately saw Murdocs winnebago and rushed over to it and began eating it in rather large bites."Mmm...cheese,"He mummbled as he ate the last remains of Murdocs winnebago."You!"Murdoc shouted as he chased poor Eddie aroud the carpark."Hold still so I can kill you!"He called to Eddie whom was now running circles around Murdoc.Suddenly Eddie stopped and slowly turned around with a grim and mischivious grin across his face."Cheese!"He shouted as he ran after Murdocs trying to eat him.Now it was Murdocs turn to run.

The third machines hatch opened to show Tiffany."Eddie!Sandrock is not a toy so learn how to use it!"She called after him.Finally,the Machine known as Death Sythe opened its hatch to reveal Duo Maxwell."Albany!"He cried as he imediately embraced her in a tight hug."I am so glad You are alright!Dont worry your parents think you stayed at a friends house.I am just glad you are okay!Did these people treat you well?If one of them tried to make a move on you then he shall die!"Duo stated as he continued to hug her."Well then good luck killing that guy,"She said as she pointed to Murdoc."Okay,"He sais as he headed off with a sythe to chop Murdocs head off."Dou!That was just a joke already!I know hje's a pervert but he is still human!I think..."She called after Duo.He walked back to Albany and spared Murdocs life."Let's just go home,"Albany said before kissing Duo on the cheek."

Ten minutes later,every one surrounded the Machines."Albany,I know what I did was wrong but if you ever need a friend come and visit some time,okay?"Murdoc asked."Well,since you have no more winnebago then maybe I will out of pity."Albany joked."Ms.Albany,I shall miss you as well."Charlie said as both him and Murdoc hugged her.Every one else said their good byes but theirs rang through her ears over and over.She had made two unlikely friends and would no doubt miss them as much as they would her.As the machines took off into the air to switch into the real world...Albany heard faint music coming from Kong.

_Out of the ashes we shall rise and lead on a life of better lives.Let's pick up the pieces of our town._

_The burning buildings tear them down._

**Authors note:Thanks to all whom reviewed this story.Especially the half eaten sugar cookie whom helps with some of my fanfictions,lil Lyon whom reviewed almost every ****chapter,and 2d's Angel and Murdocs demon whom well...made Murdoc seem less scary in the reviews.I hope you all liked this review.And to the people whom didn't review...at least you didn't flame me...because I know you probably wanted to!**


End file.
